In general, food may be stored in a drawer assembly of a refrigerator. When food is stored in a drawer assembly, e.g., a drawer in a refrigerator, food with soft or deformable textures (or soft food) usually needs to be stored in a separate place from hard food to be protected from unwanted external pressures that tend to break or deform the soft food. For example, users have to pack soft food items in a separate container or a plastic bag and then store them in the drawer assembly, which can be time consuming, inconvenient and wasteful of packing materials.
Further, when soft vegetables and the like are separately packed and stored in a plastic bag or a container, it may be difficult to keep these food items fresh.